Sailor Moon A Magical love
by Nalika2431
Summary: Serena and Darien are remembering their past together as the Scouts. ps its like the R season never happened in this story. please read and review


_SAILOR MOON_

_A MAGICAL LOVE_

Serena and Darien were standing at the Game Crow. They had seen each other after years of being apart. Serena was now an adult and working in her club with her friends Lita and Min. they had become her partners so that they could be together. Her other friends Ami and Raye were studying over seas but when they were home they helped manage the club with Serena and the other two.

Darien was also an adult and a very successful writer who had just finished his biography of Sailor Moon and the Sailor Scouts. With permission from the original Sailor Scouts, of course. But the fact that he had come to give them an advanced copy was a lie. True he had brought copies for the other Scouts but the real reason he was back in his home town was that he had come back for Serena.

It was as he worked on the final chapter that he realized his true feelings for Serena. It was like the love in his story. A true love and a magical one, for as he discovered his love for Serena he remembered who he truly was. For he was Prince Endymion of the earth kingdom a thousand years ago, and Serena was Princess Serenity of the moon Kingdom at the same time. Darien knew he had to be with Serena. Not Raye. Not Ann or even his sister's best friend Carlee. It was Serena that he belonged with.

So Darien finished his book and got it published and brought five advanced copies to Serena and the other. The he set out to find Serena before he gave the others their copies. He had to tell Serena who they really were. That they were the Sailor Scouts and that Serena was the Moon Princess from the story that he had written. It wasn't a story. It was actually his and her history. As he turned the corner that led to the club he saw her.

When Serena walked out of her club after making sure everything was okay for the band that was coming there that night, she saw someone that looked like Darien but she wasn't sure so she followed him. It was then that Darien realized exactly what he had written was the Serena in his story found out that Darien was Tuxedo Mask.

"Serena Tsukino? Is that you?"

"Darien Chiba?"

"Yeah long time no see."

"No joke." Said Serena

As they walked Serena asked how his Sailor Moon book was coming along and Darien told her that he was done with the first two books. He asked if she wanted to read it and she said that if he wanted to vome back to her condo they could read it together.

"I would like that." said Darien.

So they two of them went to Serena's and started reading the first four chapters of the book which held the first four adventures of the Sailor Scouts. Well actually it was Sailor Moon's first four adventures as the Sailor Scouts didn't actually exist at the time. Darien watched Serena as she read out loud to see if she got what Darien got.

"So Serena how's the club doing?" asked Darien as they ate dinner after Serena had read they second chapter.

"It's going good. Raye and Ami are coming home in the next couple of days so we'll have a lot of help around there."

"I could help out as well if you want." said Darien "I'm going to be in for a while. I told my editor that I was taking a break for writing the story for a little bit."

"How come?"

"It a long story." said Darien trying to hide the hurt that he felt when he realized that Serena still didn't remember.

"Really? Anyway I just thought that if you want to and you don't have a place to stay you could stay here." said Serena

"Are you serious Serena?"

"Yeah. Um Darien? There's actually something that I wanted to tell you." said Serena

"And what's that?"

"Well you may not know this but I've like you since we were kids and I was wondering since you were staying in town for a while if maybe you wanted to go out with me sometime." Serena said to a shocked Darien

"I would like that Serena. I would like that a lot." said Darien a little surprised but happy at the same time since Serena obviously felt the same way that about him that he felt about her.

_CHAPTER ONE _

_END_


End file.
